konnichiwa Draco kun!
by Pepsikari
Summary: Un mois de punition obligatoire chez les moldus, rien de bien distrayant...Sauf si le pays en question s'avoue etre le Japon :p futur HarryXDraco


**Auteur** : _Pepsikari_

**Titre** : _konnichiwa Draco-kun!_

**Genre** : _Petit yaoi soft avec un peu d'humour_

**Disclaimer**: _rien du tout pour l'instant:p_

**Résumé**: _Draco, après avoir agressé Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard, a la punition d'aller vivre un mois en tant que moldu au Japon…pénard ? non, parce que Harry est aussi de la partie :p_

* * *

**Draco**

La nouvelle tomba sur les épaules de Draco comme une enclume sur une pauvre souris. Comment avaient t'ils osés ? Faire ça à lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy ?

Bon, c'est vrai, papa n'est pas en posture pour l'aider, en ce moment. Peut-être que maman…

-Maman ?

La mère de Draco passa la tête au travers de la porte du salon, et regarda son fils.

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Regarde ce que Dumbledore m'a envoyé…Une honte !

- Montre.

Draco s'avança, et tendit la lettre en parchemin portant le sceau de Poudlard. Narcissa la lut attentivement. Le jeune Malfoy, surprit, vit sa mère passer de l'indignation à un certain contentement.

- Quoi, dit il. Tu es contente ? Ca te plais de me voir souffrir comme ça ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir un mois entier là bas, et…et avec _lui_…

La mère de Draco ne put contenir un petit sourire.

-Je sais très bien que ton père aurait désapprouvé cela, et aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait été possible pour te l'épargner. Mais malheureusement, il n'est pas là…

- Mais mamaaan !

- Tais toi. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne punition, qui te sera sûrement utile dans le futur. Maintenant laisse moi, je veux savoir si Brenda est enceinte de Matt ou de John.

Elle posa la lettre à la délicate écriture violette sur une sombre et austère table de salon, et retourna à ses occupations (qui n'étaient guère entraînantes, cela va de soit…). Rageur, Draco attrapa la lettre, la déchira en deux, et la reposa.

Sur les pauvres restes de la missive, on pouvait lire :

_« Poudlard, le 2/07/XXXX_

_ Cher M. Malfoy,_

_En raison de votre comportement inacceptable -au sein de l'école- envers votre camarade Harry Potter, vous serez convié à passer un mois entier en famille d'accueil moldu japonaise, qui bien sur, n'aura jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque effet surnaturel. Tout objet magique sera à proscrire, et si par malchance, vos hôtes apprennent l'existence d'un monde magique réel, votre baguette sera détruite et vous subirez le même sort que notre sympathique Hagrid. _

_Pour une aide en ce milieu hostile, M. Harry Potter sera votre binôme pendant ce mois, en raison de ses compétences en biotope moldu._

_Un avion à l'aéroport de Londres en partance pour Tokyo part dans une semaine jour pour jour, à 17h15_ _précise. Vos billets sont déjà reservés. Vous n'avez pas d'autre échappatoires ; si vous vous y refusiez, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé._

_Veuillez agréer, M. Malfoy, nos sentiments les plus dévoués. _

_Administration de Poudlard. _

_PS : Pour une plus grand cohérence, lorsque vous serez au Japon, veuillez expliquez aux autres qu'il s'agit d'un échange linguistique. Merci. »_

Japon, pensa Draco. Z'auraient pu trouver plus proche, non…Et comment qu'ils veulent qu'on explique quelque chose ? Même nos baguettes magique ne sont pas « made in japan… »

**Harry**

- Harry, du courrier pour toi, maugréa l'oncle Vernon, penché sur des dizaines de factures.

Jubilant, Harry attrapa la lettre. Ainsi donc, ses amis ne l'avait pas oublié ! Qui ça pouvait bien être… ? L'adresse d'Harry avait été écrite en violet, avec une belle écriture ronde. Peut être Hermione, c'est la seule qui écrit bien…Ou peut être Ginny, qui sait ! Il retourna la lettre, et fut surprit de voir le sceau de Poudlard. Ensuite, une expression indéfinissable assombrit son visage. Quoi, déjà ? Ce ne pouvait pas être la liste des fournitures, il est trop tôt, c'est à peine le début des vacances…

Il ouvrit la lettre avec beaucoup de précaution, et en retira un parchemin impeccablement lisse. Sous le choc, il relut plusieurs fois les lignes.

_Oui. Bon. Euh. D'accord._

-Oncle Vernon ? Dit il.

-Pas le temps. Occupé. Demande à Pétunia.

- Tante Pétunia ? demanda timidement Harry, à sa tante attablé en face de la télévision.

-Hum, répondit –elle, sans quitter le téléviseur du regard.

- Je…Je pars un mois au Japon dans une semaine et je…

- Evite de t'étouffer avec des sushi, tu n'as pas fini de me rembourser ton dernier slip.

- Bon, d'accord…

Au moins, il n'avait pas fait éclater de dispute, pour une fois. Il monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et regarda avec tristesse les horribles vieux vêtements qu'il possédait. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Heureusement que personne ne connaissait sa fameuse trappe sous le parquet ! Il souleva le tapis, l'ouvrit, et en retira solennellement des _habits non troués, avec des couleurs correctes, et à sa taille._ Apres tout, pourquoi aller au pays de la modernité avec les vieilles loques de Dudley?

Il alla chercher la grosse malle qu'il utilisait pour Poudlard, et y enfourna tout son nécessaire. Ravi, il se coucha sur son lit, et se prépara au voyage de sa vie. Seul un point noir ternissait le tableau : la présence de Malfoy. Oh…Finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal, pensa Harry. Il imagina Draco le suppliant de l'aider dans le monde moldu…Harry ne connaissait rien au japonais, mais il avait sûrement plus de connaissance sur leur mode de vie que Malfoy.

Dans un sourire, il s'endormit dans un rêve plein de cerisiers en fleurs.

* * *

_Tres court je sais….Voilà le chapitre un est fini, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plus ! Si oui, faites le moi savoir )_


End file.
